Naruto X
by NarutoDimensions
Summary: Diagnosed with Cancer at a young age Naruto Uzumaki thought an early death was the worst of his problems. He was wrong. A rogue branch of the Weapon X program needed Mutants with healing factors and Naruto fit the bill. In their clutches, his luck goes from bad to worse when they realize all that he can do with his new mutant powers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel1

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto blinked himself awake, very slowly lifting his body off the soft mattress under him.

Stretching his arms upward he gave a slight groan at the movement. Looking around he frowned as light filtered through plain white blinds glaring off the plain white tiles on the floor. "Great, another hospital."

Relaxing back into the white pillows behind him he sighed looking up at the fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. He hated hospitals, the sterile whitewashed rooms that never changed and the depressing feeling that hung over everyone inside. Yea, he definitely hated hospitals, and yet he always found himself stuck in one.

Six years he had been alive and in a biological standpoint, he was young, not even in double digits yet. Someone, his age should be looking forward to an entire life of living. Seeing new places, making new friends and maybe even fall in love and one day have a family of their own. Everyone except him that is because he was one of the many tragic stories you heard on the news or read about online.

Running a hand over the smooth hairless skin on his head he sighed again.

Cancer.

Diagnosed at the age of four he had lived the following two years of his life thinking the next day he might not live a full day. He didn't want to be stuck in the hospital for the last years of his life. He wanted to see and do as much as he could before he fell asleep forever as his mother used to say.

Instead, he had been poked and prodded by Doctors as they attempted to further his life. Curing him had been taken off last year so now it was just a matter of time before his body couldn't keep up and the disease claimed his life.

 _"Too bad I'm the only one who has accepted that fact."_ He thought as the door to his room opened, and his family walked in the usual sad but hopeful smiles adorning their faces.

"How are feeling today?" His dad, Minato Namikaze asked standing at the door as his mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his nine-year-old sister Naruko Uzumaki came to stand by his bed.

"Hi, little brother! I brought those comic book's you like to read all the time." Naruko said lifting up the plastic bag she had in her hands to show him what she brought.

Smiling he reached out and took the bag setting it in his lap to get a better look curious as to what she had picked from his rather extensive collection at home. Naruko had always been the more realistic of the two. Why read about fake things that could never happen when there books about history or animals that were educational and fun. He didn't care that there was no way someone would dress up as a bat and beat criminal up, he just thought the Batman was awesome, it didn't have to be real.

"Thank you Naruko," He said when he saw the bag had mostly his favorite, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle series. The Batcave was cool but turning the sewers of New York into the liar made the Turtles way cooler. New York was huge, so if they wanted to, they could've built an entire underground city. That was way better than a cave full of bats that could bite you.

"I also brought you some real books so make sure you read those too," Naruko said hopping up onto his bed to open the bag further.

Naruto was about to respond to the snark with an immature answer that he knew would get her riled up but before he could their mother cut in making him suppress a groan of annoyance.

"Off the bed sweetie, your brothers sick." She said in the same sad yet stern voice she used whenever they let Naruko visit him.

Naruto loved his mother. He really did. While Naruko was like his father, with her blonde hair and cool attitude, he took after their mother. Before he had been diagnosed he had the same fiery red hair she did and the just as fiery attitude.

Now she was just sad all the time when he saw her, and it sucked because he was old enough to know it wasn't his fault he was sick, but he still felt responsible every time she cried next to his bed when she thought he was sleeping.

"Mom it's fine if she's-" Naruto started before his dad interrupted.

"Kushina, the doctor wants to see us. Naruko you come to let Naruto get some rest."

"Actually, I just woke up so-" He started again until he was interrupted again. This time it was his mother.

"Sweetie you need all the rest you can get. We'll be back in after we talk to your doctor." His mother said patting his cheek before leading his sister out of the room.

Alone in the room again Naruto set the bag of comic and books next to him picking a TMNT comic to read while he waited for him family to return.

After the first three pages, he threw the comic down on his lap unable to focus on the story. Every time his family visited seemed like they stayed shorter and shorter. He knew they still loved him and it was probably hard to see him in the state he was. If the roles were reversed and his sister was in his place, _thank god that wasn't the case_ , but if it was he didn't think he could handle seeing her slowly die like he was. _"I wish they would just treat me like they use to."_

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Brought out of his thoughts Naruto looked up to the doorway were another Doctor was rapping his knuckles on the wood.  
"Umm, I'm Naruto. And you are?" He asked confused.

His confusion must have shown on his face as the Doctor smiled stepping into the room. "Doctor Duncan at your service, the regular Doctor is currently speaking to your parents."

"Ok and you're here for?" Naruto questioned eased by the man's smile and posture. His regular Doctor, while he was at this Hospital, had been Doctor Reeds, a young rather clinical doctor who only said what was needed and always used a detached tone when speaking. This new Doctor didn't do that, and it was like a fresh of breath air to Naruto who was used to blank faces and dull tones.

Smiling Duncan pulled in a cart with needles and vials on top. "I'm going to sedate you so we can move you to the operating room. Your parents were just in, did they have time to explain what was going on before Doctor Reed's asked for them?"

"No, they didn't." Naruto shook his head negatively.

Filling one of the syringes with a blue liquid Doctor, Duncan smiled again rolling up the sleeves on Naruto's hospital gown. "It's a relatively new procedure used on patients with cancer. It's proven to be efficient, and your parents filed for you to be a candidate. Since your case was labeled fatal, you were approved, and now here we are."

 _"A new procedure?"_ Naruto rolled his eyes at the idea. He had been through enough _groundbreaking methods_ with all the _new state of the art equipment_ to know none of them worked. "OW!"

Naruto glared at Duncan who laughed at the look pushing the top of the syringe inducing him with whatever sedative was inside the now empty vial. "What the hell Doc."

"Sorry kido, it's easier to stick you when you don't tense up," Duncan said pulling the syringe out and placing it on the cart before turning back to Naruto. "You are going to start feeling a little dizzy in the next few seconds. That's totally normal, and a few seconds after that you're going to fall asleep. The sedative I used was extremely potent, so you shouldn't wake up until after the procedure is complete."

Staring a the doctor Naruto's eyes blinked shut a few times as the image of the doc started to get fuzzy. The room began spinning slowly at first before speeding up, and Naruto felt his eyes roll back, and his head followed suit landing softly on the pillows as he faded off to sleep.

...

Slowly regaining consciousness, Naruto opened his eyes, his face creasing in confusion at the dark metal above him. He didn't remember that being there before. _"Wasn't I at?"_ Shaking his head, he tried to think of the answer to that question. Where was he at? And why couldn't he remember?"

"Ah, finally waking up are you. Good, this will make things go smoother from now on."

Looking around for the voice that had just spoken Naruto's confusion rose as the room he was in was completely empty except for him. Trying to move he frowned as his body was held in place by leather straps placed on both his arms and feet, as well as across his chest. Struggling against the restraints he tried to think of how he got here but he just couldn't. _"Why can't I remember?"_

"Stop struggling Naruto." The voice said again this time louder making him shrink back into the chair he was sitting in. Why was the voice yelling at him? Why was he sleeping in a chair?

"Who's Naruto?"

...

(Outside the Room)

Pressing the microphone connecting his observation room and the room Naruto was being held in Doctor Duncan turned to face his benefactor a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Do not be so smug Doctor. We still do not know if this boy can heal me." Standing a few feet behind Doctor Duncan was an elderly Japanese man that even most Americans would recognize.

Ichiro Yashida, the owner of the Power Technology conglomerate Yashida Corporations. Leaning heavily on an ornate cane Yashida looked through the glass panel at the young boy struggling to get free. Life would be very painful for the child from now on, but everything came at a price. And if Doctor Duncan were correct this child's life would be the price for prolonging his own.

"This boy's cancer was at a later stage than your own Mr. Yashida and look at him now. In just a few months his hair has grown back, and all test results show he is completely healed." Doctor Duncan said bringing up x-ray's of Naruto's body on the screens beside the glass window.  
"Do you see these line running through his body? Most would believe they are extra veins caused by his mutation, but that's not the case. It's actually a system of energy running throughout his body! If we can somehow harness that energy, I can guarantee you that in six months we will have something ready for you. It may not completely heal your cancer, but it will last until something more permanent can be created. And in return?"

Nodding Yashida pressed a button on the control panel beneath the glass closing the window so he would no longer have to look at the child. "In return, I will pay you the agreed amount and give you the Genetic Mutation device blueprints."

With that Yashida turned and limped out of the room, so Ducan began his experiments. He may be okay living with the idea of sacrificing the boy's life for his, but he did not want to see or hear what Duncan would do to the boy to achieve what needed to be done so he could survive. Tightening his grip on his cane, he silently cursed the disease that was now shorting his already limited lifespan. If he had more time, he could have finished the Genetic Mutation Device and simply taken the boy's power. _"Or found Logan-San and spared the boy from this horrible experience entirely."_

...

(Inside the Room)

"Hello!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs Naruto wiggled wildly trying to get away from the giant silver machines coming at him.

Terrifying large red eyes, long sharp and thick needles and swirling drills all attached to each other looked like they had come straight out of one of his worst nightmares.

"Someone Help!"

And no matter how loud he screamed they wouldn't stop getting closer.

Closing his eyes tensed up uncontrollably as the metal made contact with his skin twisting and piercing his skin.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

 ** _I put this story under Marvel and Naruto crossover since there will be Avengers and other Marvel characters in it but it will mostly focus on the X-men and Mutants. As for what universe there will be parts from the Movies, Comics and Tv show's so it's kinda like a mash-up of all the universes._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a Review! And check out my other stories:)_**


	2. Year 1

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel

* * *

(Underground Lab, Day Six Months Later )

"Mr. Yashida, you look...healthier."

Standing upright for the first time in years without a cane Ichiro Yashida stared impassively at the smug Doctor Duncan. Tilting his head, he looked down at the mirror in his hands barely recognizing the face staring back at him. He looked younger, no longer weighed down by the fear of his imminent death. And the most startling chance was the left side of his face which now matched his right side. No longer was he marred by the scars inflicted on him during the Nagasaki bombing so many years ago.

"Extraordinary isn't it," Duncan said in a reverent whisper unable to stay silent any longer. Dressed in a stained white lab coat, dark bags under his eyes and oily hair from missing one too many showers he looked like he had seen better days.

Wringing his sweaty hands together Doctor Duncan motioned for his temporary lab assistant to leave the room. They were mostly college grads looking for experience in the field of science. None of them would be able to stomach the truth of his creation. Or what he was going to do next.  
"My payment?" He asked when Ichiro set down the mirror in his hand.

"I will have my men bring the blueprints to you now. Once I am back in Japan, I will transfer the agreed amount to your account." Yashida answered immediately. He was a man of honor and would keep to his word as Doctor Duncan had. He had no use for the Genetic Mutation anymore now that he had a cure to keep him alive. Even if it was temporary Doctor Duncan had been able to concoct an actual cure for cancer in six months. Something the world at large had been working to find for decades. A permanent cure could not be that far behind.

Casting a sideways glance at the ruffled Doctor, Ichiro held out a hand suppressing a grimace of disgust as Duncan's sweaty, clammy one closed over his. "I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership Doctor."

"I concur Mr. Yashida," Duncan said smiling on the outside but inside his face was twisted in anger and hate. He knew what Ichiro Yashida really thought. That he was just a pawn in the Japanese CEO's game of chess against Death. In reality, the WWII survivor was a pawn that would soon be under his rule. _"Right beside everyone else, groveling at my feet."_

The world would learn to fear his name in the coming years. And young Naruto Uzumaki would be the instrument of he would use to instill that fear.

* * *

(The Cooler)

Pain. Cold. And Red. Those three words were all that Naruto needed to describe the past six months of his life. Give or take a few months. Or at least that's how long he thought it had been since the Doctor had begun experimenting on him. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he pulled them closer to his chest huddling into the corner of the icy freezer he had been thrown into three days ago. "Strengthen... my body against... the elements." Naruto scoffed bitterly between bouts of uncontrollable teeth chattering.

"That would be correct." Doctor Duncan said opening the door to the freezer room a grin on his face. "When your training is complete you must be able to fight in all environments without hesitation."

Glaring up at the Doctor Naruto felt the same tingling sensation he felt every time he saw the face of his torturer shoot through his brain. The man reminded him of something, but he could never place excatly what it was. He knew for a fact he had met the Doctor before he had woken up in this horrible place, but like a word stuck on the tip of his tongue the memory eluded him.

"Don't look so angry Naruto. I'm molding you into the ultimate soldier; you should thank me" Doctor Duncan announced stepping out of the way as two large orderly's rushed into the room and before Naruto could react one held him down as the other stuck a syringe into his leg injecting him with another drug.

"I'm never going to be your perfect soldier." Naruto gasped out as a cold chill centered on where the orderly had stuck the needle in him began to spread throughout his body.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation Doctor Duncan's smile never faded. "You say that now, but soon you will see that your only purpose in life is serving me. Grab him."

Scowling as one of the large orderlies bodily threw his paralyzed body over their shoulder Naruto closed his eyes preparing himself for what came next.

...

(Six Months later)

 _"Magnificent."_

The breathy whisper sent chill down the spines of his assistants, but Doctor Duncan didn't care. Even if he scared them off like he did the others, _"rest their souls"_ in the end none of them mattered. They were all expendable pieces to be used and then later ultimately sacrificed for the greater good. The only piece in the game he was playing that mattered was the now seven-year-old boy who had just made the bookcase in his cell disappear by channeling his mutant powers into an intricate drawing the boy had made out of his own blood on a blank page in the book he had been given.

"Do you see now the importance of our work here?" He asked rhetorically as his dutiful pawns looked towards him. He pointed at the screen videoing Naruto freaking out in his cell at the disappearance of his bookcase. "Even the boy does not know the true extent of his power. That is what we, as scientists must discover!"

...

(Inside the room)

Naruto kept his face rooted in shock covering the rage he felt building inside of him at those words. That idiot Duncan had left the microphone on, or most likely he did it on purpose so Naruto could hear almost all of the people he met over the past six months turn against him. Not that he thought they wouldn't, even the nicest of the nurses helped cut him open when it was time for another experiment, they just apologized before and after he endured whatever torture Duncan could think up.

 _"I'll play along until I can find a way out."_ As he was now, he couldn't escape, but if he waited until Duncan _"made"_ him the perfect weapon then he could escape. And get back at the bastard for every scar that was now on his body.

"I wouldn't think so hard Naruto, you might hurt yourself."

Holding back the string of curse words he wanted to spit at the Doctor Naruto didn't react has the two orderlies stepped into the room.

"You aren't going to struggle this time are you Naruto?"

"No."

Suppressing the smirk that wanted to cross his face, he kept everything hidden looking at the world through blank eyes. He had been put in the chair for the last time; now he would focus on his escape plan.

Duncan would continue to think that his mind was broken and that he was now nothing but a clean slate from which the good doctor would mold his perfect soldier. All he had to do was play along until he had a shot to leave. And if possible murder the doctor.

"Just play along" He chanted like a mantra as the orderlies dragged him through two large metal door and into a new room. he usually went to the 'cooler,' _'oven'_ or the infirmary where they tested his healing ability.

This place was new. Naruto's eyes scanned the room as he was dragged to the giant shiny silver chair in the center of the room. The chair itself wasn't big, but a number of tubes and wires connecting to it made it seem larger than it really was.

"Bring in the _donor_ ," Duncan ordered, and one of the white coat gorillas left the room, and the one that stayed behind went about strapping him into the chair. Needles poked into his skin, but he had become numb to that particular feeling just his first few months in captivity.

Metal doors slammed shut outside his field of vision, and Duncan cheered. "Ahh, our first courageous guest. Get him hooked up. The beginning of a new world starts today!"

 _God,_ Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Doctor Duncan must love the sound of his own voice because he seriously doubted the two nurses had enough brain cells combined to understand what was being said.

"We do not know the extent of our guest of honors power but," Duncan pointed his right index finger to the roof. "With his healing ability, I believe he will be able to sustain more Mutations. Countless others have tried before me, but they did not understand. The X-gene will fight for dominance against hostile bacteria and another X-gene being transplanted would fit in that category."

Leaning over Naruto's chair, Duncan smacked him lightly on the cheek. "Do you hear that Naruto? You are about to make history, so relax."

 _Easier said than done._ Twitching slightly as Duncan turned his back Naruto took a silent deep breath and leaned back into the chair he strapped to as the vibrations started.

Hmm? He had expected there to be more pain. But there wasn't. No burning sensations or stinging pricks that came with being cut open by professional surgeons, all there was, was a low thrum throughout his body. Not unlike the feeling he got when he sat in the special chair his dad had bought for his bad back. Except instead of just his back vibrating his entire body was pulsing.

Fighting the urge to actually relax and get lost in the memories of his family Naruto forced nightmares he had been subject to the past year to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't let his guard down for a second even if would be so easy just to let it all go.

 _"No!"_ Focus. Doctor Duncan's torture room. The doctors cutting him open. Naruto could feel the anger boiling up in him but squashed it down to a simmer to keep the precedent that the Doctor had successfully brainwashed him.

"Is it ready?" Doctor Duncan's voice asked from behind him. Damn, he hated no being able to keep and eye on the sick bastard. No telling what he was doing.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Start the transfer." Doctor Duncan ordered, and Naruto could hear the barely restrained glee in the man's voice hidden under layers of Professionalism.

Not a minute later the screaming started. Full blown, throat destroying shouts of pain that echoed misery incarnated. And for the first time, he heard them coming from someone other than him.

Whoever they dragged inside and had hooked up to the other side of the machine was screaming bloody murder, and it was horrible terribly ill thought. But he was glad it wasn't it. Happy that those horrifying sounds weren't coming from him and he was being spared the pain the other kid felt.

He could tell it was a kid from the sound of the screams. Definitely older than his voice but also definitely, not an adult. It wasn't deep enough. Mid-teens if he had to take a guess.

After three minutes that felt like they had dragged on for hours, the screeching stopped along with the vibrations as the machine connecting him with the other kid slowed down, and Doctor Duncan returned to Naruto's field of vision.

"Naruto, I want you to picture yourself in that corner." the Doctor said pointing a hand at the far left corner of the room.

He could have faked trying to be in the corner and just stared at the wall, but if whatever Doctor Duncan was hoping would happen didn't happen he held no illusions that someone other than him would be the one paying the price for failure.

So in the spirit of self-preservation, he narrowed his eyes at the corner and pictured himself standing there.

 _"Magnificent."_

Suppressing the shiver that wanted to crawl down his spine at Duncan's signature breathy whisper that gave away how excited the Doctor was Naruto stood strong staring directly into the deranged eyes of his kidnapper. He may have to act like he served the doctor but he wasn't going to act like he feared him.

It took him a second to get past the hate he felt but when he did the last few seconds hit him like a train. He was in the corner.

Glancing at the chair, he had been strapped to Naruto looked down at his freed hands then back at the doctor. It was tempting.

The power to teleport would help him greatly in his escape but if he tried now the only thing he would succeed in doing was winning himself another beating. As tempting as it was to try and escape he needed to wait until he had a better layout of the wherever he was being kept, and he needed a plan. For now, it was a waiting game.

Unaware of his _perfect weapons_ thoughts Doctor Duncan snapped his fingers and pointed back at the chair. "Take a seat Naruto. We are not done."

Scribbling a quick line across the list on his clipboard Duncan waved the minions holding the ex-mutant away. "Throw him back in his cage, and make sure he doesn't die. We will need him to teach young Naruto how to use his new power."

"Yes, sir."

A wide grin threatening to break his face he abandoned appearance he had of being sane shouting gleefully at his underlings. "Bring in the next one."

Restrapping Naruto into the chair as he sat down Duncan hurried through the motions and cursed the incompetent baffoons he had sent away for taking so long. It didn't take long to drag a child down the hallway; those morons should be running instead of lumbering. Did they not understand what this day meant to him?

He had done it. A mutant with two powers. And soon to be three.

Patting the restrained blond child on the head, he stepped away from Yashida's machine. "Don't worry Naruto, as much as I want to keep you I that chair and go through the list today sadly we can't. What we're doing requires patience. Two powers at a time will be the limit. And when you learn to control them we will move on to the next two powers. And we will keep going until you are the strongest mutant in the world and no one can stand in my way!"

Not the X-men. Not SHIELD. Not the U.S army. Not even the world.

The world was going to change in the coming years, and the Era of Nations was coming to an end. And in its place, he would rise above all others.

 _"What the hell."_ Watching Duncan mutter to himself Naruto tried to look at the door as he heard them open and a soft girly voice begin to squeak. He wanted to tell the girl not to struggle, that there was no use, but he wasn't supposed to care about things like that anymore.

"Lock her in place." Duncan's voice snapped losing the happy tone he had spoken in moments ago. "I would tell you what power you're getting next Naruto, but I know how much you like surprises, so I'll keep it to myself."

Closing his eyes as the vibrations began once more Naruto prepared himself for what was coming next. He couldn't tell from the quiet whimpers how old the girl was, but he guessed it didn't really matter. Pain was pain no matter how old you were.

"Start the transfer."

Duncan's words were punctuated by an ear-splitting shriek, and Naruto couldn't stop from wincing. Whoever the girl was she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be kidnapped, probably stolen right out from under her parent's noses like him and brought here where she would be used as a living battery to give him more power. No one deserved that, and he knew it.

Yet, his thoughts didn't change. They were the same as before and no matter how much her screams grew in volume the words would falter in his mind. _"At least it isn't me."_


	3. The Plan, PT 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Marvel

* * *

Droplets of water echoed through the halls as they splashed down into the growing puddle gathering on the floor.

Outside, beyond the drab gray walls of their cells, a storm raged on that hadn't registered on any forecast. All of them knew who was out there, maybe just passing through or perhaps fighting a villainous character out to do no good but it had sunk in that she wasn't there for them. No one knew they were down here, being experimented on. It was just a fact of life. Something they had to get used to because it was never going to change and they had accepted that this would be their life.

Or most of them had.

 _"Naruto, this plan of yours...it's ridiculous."_

Leaning against the right wall of his cell Naruto smirked as Blink's words practically sang in his head. Duncan had been suping him up with more powers than he knew what to do with since the first test was a success six months ago. _"Too bad he let that little success go straight to his head."_

 _"You sound a little too happy considering everything that had to happen for the doctor to make a mistake." Blink said sadly._

Closing his eyes Naruto pictured her in his mind. Asian descent, dark purple hair braided in what she called an oriental style and light green eyes that seemed to glow. And who could forget her shadow? Little Anakin always trailing behind his childhood friend, inseparable even after arriving at the lab. Blink and Anakin always together.

 _"I'm sorry Blink. I know you miss him."_ Naruto said softly. He didn't know Anakin, had never spoken to either of them. Not until the blonde telepath had been killed to make him stronger.

It had taken a few weeks to get the hang of hearing and talking to people in his mind, but as usual, Duncan drilled him endlessly, and the consequences for failure were high, so he threw himself into the training. Failure wasn't an option for him and the proof of that lay in the fact that he was currently planning a prison break with a few other carefully selected mutants.

Mutants who were strong. Prisoners who wanted to escape and were willing to risk their lives to do it. Boys and girls who wouldn't break.

 _"We're just kids Naruto."_

 _"We stopped being kids the second they began tearing us apart piece by piece, Bradley,"_ Naruto growled. Kids weren't kept in cages like they were. They got fed more than once a day by the people looking after them, be it their parents or just caretakers.  
 _"We haven't been kids for a long time."_

 _"Ok, let's everyone calm down. We're all on the same side remember."_ Blink said as Naruto and Bradley's emotions spiked in their connection. It wouldn't do good for them to start fighting when they were finally getting the ball of their escape rolling.

Bradley was the first one to crack ending the short argument with a clipped. _"Fine, let's talk about your plan. It's too risky. What happens if Doctor Duncan ever figures out that your telepathic abilities aren't just defensive and that you've been playing around in his head? He would be pissed, and he would kill you."_

 _"No, he wouldn't, I'm too valuable now. I'd go back in the chair, but he wouldn't kill me."_ Naruto said shivering slightly at the idea of actually losing his mind. Yes, he acted like he was loyal to Duncan but the prospect of literally being tortured until he lost his sense of self was terrifying. That fear was what kept in check so he wouldn't play his hand too early. If they wanted to escape patience was going to be the key.

Oh, and superpowers. Couldn't forget those.

 _"And you're sure he can't feel you in his head?"_

 _'No, blink."_ Naruto assured. _"I don't dig deep enough for him to notice me. All I do is skim the top layers. I don't get much, and it's slow going but it is going."_

 _"And you really think this plan is going to work? It doesn't feel a little to comicish to you?"_ Bradley asked. "I mean an underground lair? Isn't kinda unrealistic. Why not just find a place in the mountains?"

Naruto shook his head despite the fact that Blink Bradley couldn't see him. "Hiding out in the mountains isn't going to work. People could stumble in on anything we set up and then they will tell others about us, and we will have to pack up and move. And if by some miracle we avoid that there is still the government satellites. They will have our location and if you hadn't noticed when you were living a normal life outside, normal people aren't fond of mutants. And guess what the governments are made up of?"

Maybe he was coming off a little strong but they needed to understand that living life in the real world wouldn't be roses and sunshine. Mutants were feared or hated for what they could do or what they looked like. He and Bradley were ok, both of them not having any cosmetic changes due to their mutations. Blink was going to have a tough time with her eyes though.

"I know Naruto. It was the same before I was brought here."

"Sorry, Blink. I didn't mean to bring it up. I thought my thoughts weren't being broadcasted."

"It's alright Naruto." Blink said, "But Bradley does have a point. living underground is going to be challenging if not impossible. You have a lot of variables to consider. Food and water. Oxygen to breathe. How are we even going to get houses underground?"

The questions shot out like bullets and Naruto couldn't help the smile that popped up on his face. The questions meant she was thinking about it and disregarding the idea as completely asinine.

"Do you guys remember my mission last week? Well,"

(Flashback)

 _"Mutie, we touch down in two."_

 _In the back of a jump jet, Duncan had acquired from SHIELD Naruto ignored the slur. None of the regular humans that worked for Duncan really liked mutants, but they tolerated him since he was the Doctors 'golden egg'._

 _That title stopped the physical abuse but it didn't stop the verbal attacks he got whenever he was away from Doctor Duncan on a mission or back in his cell for the night. Other people may have tried to stick with the Doctor, labeling him as a protector._

 _Naruto found people like that stupid. He knew the Doctor could tell the staff and soldiers to stop calling him names but Duncan was a special type of sick bastard. He thought Naruto would think the way others thought and latch on to the protection he offered. Which he did, but only to keep up the appearance of being the ideal tool._

 _What the Doctor didn't know as that as of three weeks ago when he gained a modicum of control over his new powers anyone who spoke ill of him or touched his new friends was going to have an accident that they wouldn't survive._

 _Like the pilot. Blue eyes darkened as the masked man behind the controls sneered at him. And wished him dead unaware that he was going to be the one that died today._

 _Blue eyes darkened as the masked man behind the controls sneered at him. And wished him dead unaware that he was going to be the one that died today._

 _"Naruto, hello?"_

 _Tapping his earpiece, Naruto kept his face blank as Duncan's voice rang in his ear._

 _"There has been a slight change of plans. There is a fragment of a meteorite in the hidden bunker underneath the cells. get it and get out, the mutants don't matter anymore."_

 _"Yes, sir." Naruto cut the connection as the jump jet slowed to a hover._

 _The pilot turned around as the rear door lowered. "We're above the drop zone."_

 _Getting up from his seat Naruto walked to the edge of the plane and peered down at the warehouse below him._

 _"Don't think you need a 'chute_ _mutie?"_

 _Imagining himself on the roof of the building Naruto vanished from the plane leaving the pilot alone muttering about his hatred of mutants and pushing down on the controls._

 _Hundreds of feet below Naruto smirked at the plane spiraling downwards before teleporting downwards thirty feet appearing in a supply closet._

 _A blind jump was dangerous but the blueprints and intel from Duncan's inside man said the room was almost always empty. Opening the door he froze as two guards in yellow radiation suits and holding assault rifles turned around at the noise._

 _"I am not the man you are looking for." Naruto waved his hand in a small arc, the guards going still at the movement._

 _"You're not the man we're looking for." they repeated back in a daze._

 _"You want to take me to the cell block." Another wave of his hands and he had an escort to the captured mutants and whatever Duncan wanted._

 _"We want to take you to the cell block."_

 _Following after the walking bananas, Naruto kept one hand on his temple shorting out the radios on the A.I.M soldier's suits. The illusion he had placed on them would be broken by any outside interference and while he could kill them and be done with it this was much easier._

 _"Not that anyone who works for A.I.M deserves to live." Duncan had him educated about the world outside the lab and what he would theoretically face one day as the Doctors greatest creation._

 _Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) was an organized group of international science-terrorists whose sole dedication was to acquire and develop power through technological means, that would overthrow the governments of the world. Supplying arms and advanced technology to radicals and terrorist to make a profit and keep their group funded all at the expense of innocent lives. It was disgusting._

 _"So is serving a man who experiments on your own kind."The little seven-year-old boy who still believed in superheroes said as his escorts opened the door to the prisoner cells._

 _He knew that there would always be a tiny part of his soul inside of him that saw what he was doing was wrong, but he kept that locked down tight. He was nine years old and after waiting to die for years, he wanted to live. And if that meant serving a mad man until he escaped then being a hero could go straight to hell._

 _"Guard the door, don't let anyone in."_

 _Touching his temple with two fingers, Naruto focused on the electronic locks and alarms behind the concrete wall moving contorting them to his will and as planned four feet of the wall moved sliding to the side._

 _"Jesus." Naruto suppressed a flinch at the sight of the prison block. Oversized dog cages crackling with blue bolts of energy and filled with mutants that looked like they were on their last legs._

* * *

 _"Jesus."_

 _Dominica Petros had been having a horrible three months since him, and his wife had been grabbed from the apartment in Seattle by a group of men in yellow radiation suits. He had wanted to squash them all with his a quick Earthquake then pack up and move, but Klara hadn't wanted to endanger any of their neighbors or civilians caught in the middle of the fight._

 _So against his better judgment, he had allowed himself to be taken along with his wife and thrown in a cage like an animal. After that, nothing had happened. No scientist doing twisted experiments, at least not on him or Klara. They still grabbed others, just came in and picked them like they were boxes of cereal at the supermarket._

 _Which was good don't get him wrong but the wait was torture. To have to tell his wife that everything was going to be ok for ninety days while knowing that sooner or later one of them was going to be taken and not come back like the others. He expected that any day he would be turned into a liar and the A.I.M scientist would come for them._

 _What he didn't expect was a young blonde boy dressed in a military uniform showing up and heading straight for the hidden safe that was guarded by the 'ferals'. Mutants that did come back from experimentation but changed. no longer capable of higher brain function and striking out against everything and everyone except for the head scientist in charge._

 _Getting as close as he dared to the electrified fence Dominic said in a whisper. "Hey, kid let us out."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"What'd you mean you can't? Just open the door." Dominic hissed as the blonde boy touched his head and the safe holding the rock the scientists had stuck there last month raised up from the ground. "I can help you fight and escape."_

 _Naruto looked back at the malnourished man pleading with him. He wanted to help, he really did but he didn't have the luxury of doing what he wanted at the moment. So instead he acted like a dick hoping the prisoner would take a hint and stop asking because it sucked basically condemning a guy to death. "I don't need help."_

 _Focusing all his mental powers, which given the short amount of time he had to work with them there wasn't much power he could call but it was enough to drop the animal-like mutants guarding the space rock. Stepping over the half-clothed and unkept prisoners who resembled beggars on the street than actual prisoners Naruto reached for the meteorite fragment._

 _"Nothing like the movies." He thought as he eyed the mangled rock. In the sci-fi movies, he had watched as a kid the space item was usually glowing or made of some shiny futuristic metal humans could never dream of having. Black with cracks and craters all over it Naruto was sure Duncan didn't want it for artistic reasons._

 _Reaching out with a gloved hand Naruto picked the package up and didn't even flinch as the alarms rang, red lights began to flash and massive metals doors began to descend from the roof blocking his exits. Stuffing the rock into his jacket he turned back to the caged mutants and temple tap later the doors unlocked and the electrical current pulsing through the metal vanished._

 _"Now, that you need help you're letting us go," Dominic muttered disgustedly but pushed past Naruto to get to his wife's cell. "What would've happened if you didn't trigger the alarms? Would you have left us here to rot?"_

 _"Dom, leave it alone." Klara Petros whispered climbing out of her own cell and throwing her arms around her husband. Her brown hair was matted and there was a layer of grime on her face but_

 _Her brown hair was matted and there was a layer of grime on her face but Dom still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her want to see the best in people, however, was not a quality he liked. It put her in too much danger in his opinion._

 _"Nothing would have happened," Naruto said keeping his index and middle finger on his temple halting the blasting sirens and lowering doors. "As you can see I have the ability to control electronics. I wanted the alarms to sound so I had a reason to let you all free that my employer could not fault me for. My escape works better with a small army of mutants_ _at my back."_

 _"And what? We're just supposed to trust you?" Dominic wasn't about to do that. "You would have left us in our cages waiting to be cut open or killed if you didn't need us."_

 _Looking around as the gathered crowd of escaped mutants began agreeing with the Asian man Naruto shrugged walking for the doors. "Then stay here. Like I said, those alarms would have never sounded if I didn't want them to, and if I didn't think I could take the walking fruits outside our ears wouldn't be hurting."_

 _Continuing his march forwards he ignored the whispered meeting going on behind his back but kept a sharp eye on the group's reflection in the small circular window on the door. He didn't think a group of half-dead escapees would pick a fight with the man who just set them free but it was better safe than sorry as the saying goes._

 _"Fine," Dominic, the newly elected leader of the 'free mutants' as the younger prisoners had dubbed them glared at Naruto. "We'll help you get out of here but don't think you're just going to run away when we're in the clear. You and I are going to have a talk about you leaving your own kind to fates worse than death."_

 _"Fair enough," Naruto lied sticking out a hand when Dominic got close enough to shake it. "Naruto, a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Likewise. Dominic Petros." A firm handshake later filled with unnecessary squeezing and the two 'frenemies?" stood side by side ready to lead a prison riot._

 _Naruto stretched his neck enjoying the cracking that came with the movement. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he grinned as shouting from down the hall was starting to get close. "Dom dom what's your superpower?"_

(Flashback)

"Turns out Dominic could cause Earthquakes. Nearly brought the whole place down on top of use."

Before Blink or Bradley could say anything, a guard slammed his nightstick against the bars of Naruto's cell sneering at the blonde. "C'mon mutie, the Doctor wants to see you in his office."

Nodding Naruto stood up and waited for his cell door to open the guard taking his sweet time just to purposefully try and make him late to meet Ducan. the Doctor didn't like tardiness and being late came with severe consequences. _"Jackass."_

So, in retaliation, Naruto planted the subliminal suggestion that the guard wanted to kill himself that night by jumping off a building.

"Naruto, you gonna tell us what happened next when you get back right?" Bradley asked as their pseudo leader was led away.

"Yea, no problem Bradley. A.I.M only had normal guns so it wasn't much of a fight but I'll tell you all about it later." Naruto promised as the door shut and he cut off his psychic connection with his friends.

"Better watch your mouth today mutie the Doctors in a bad mood." The walking dead man whispered with a sadistic grin. "Or don't, that'll be fun too."

 _"Oh, joy."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it and caught the movie reference _(lol)_.**

 **Anyway, leave a review with what you guys thought, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **P.S: If you want to check out what Naruto will look like in later chapters. {** **narutoxover. deviantart com/} No spaces dot before the com.**


	4. The Plan, PT 2, Hiatus

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Marvel

* * *

Waiting outside Doctor Duncan's office Naruto didn't bother trying to keep the satisfied smirk from his face. No one was allowed inside even the waiting room to the Doctor's office without being let in, which he was in charge of so it was safe to express himself at least until Duncan got done with his meeting. _"Not that it's much of meeting."_

A meeting was when more than one person got together to have a discussion, and the esteemed doctor wasn't doing much talking.

His enhanced senses sucked at times, but he was glad he had them now. Duncan wasn't put in his place too often, but when it happened, it was always entertaining.

Inside the room, Doctor Duncan held his tongue as the council that had been elected to monitor him talked down to him like he was another pawn in their chess game against the world. But he wasn't. He was the king in control of the board. They were the pawns! The lowly peasants that would one day bow at his feet and lick his boots for a sliver of his good will. But he wouldn't' give it to them.

No, the only thing his watchers would get from him was a long, slow, and painful death to appease his injured pride at their hands.

"Bolivar Trask was not necessary to our plans Doctor. And your little prison break was unsanctioned."

Keeping his eyes trained on the floor as he was forbidden from seeing the face of his leaders Duncan spoke in the oily tone he used to persuade companies to fund his work. "Trask, while not needed, will be a valuable addition to the R&D team. His creation of the sentinels in the seventy's was astonishing. They were decades ahead of anything else in that era. Imagine what he could do with today's technology."

"We are Doctor. And that is the reason for our worry." It was the female counselor that spoke this time. He could tell from the curled lip he could feel being directed at him. "No one can deny that Trask is a genius, that is undeniable. However, he can not be trusted to act for the greater good of our organization. Do not forget we have mutants in our staff as well as humans. Will Trask put aside his fear and work alongside the very beings that haunt his nightmares?"

"He has already agreed." God how he wanted to shove it in their faces. How he was always one step ahead of them. Not that it wasn't difficult to stay that way. Lesser minds were after all very predictable to on such as himself.

"You offered him a position in our ranks without our knowledge?" The female counselor asked rhetorically. "You are overstepping your boundaries doctor. Moreso than usual."

Duncan froze. They couldn't know. He had only those loyal to him working on his personal project.

"I don't-"

"Do not insult our intelligence by trying to lie Doctor. We know about your new Weapon-X program."

Weapon-X? How dare they put his work in the same category as that disaster Stryker had led. He was above that fool by miles. His work would bring about a new world.

"How many powers have you given this mutant boy Duncan?"

Ah, a newcomer. Duncan didn't recognize the voice. "Wonder what happened to the last one."

"Doctor. The boy's powers?"

"He is still young, but as of right now he has telepathic, telekinetic, technopathic, self-duplication, and Phase-jumping."

"Jesus Christ. And you plan to give him more?"

Duncan nodded glad for once he was not allowed to look at the counselors because if he did, he was sure they wouldn't like the victorious smile on his face. He was far from done outfitting his perfect weapon but when he was the counselors would be the first to feel his weapons power.

"How do you know the boy is not looking into your mind Doctor? Learning our secrets as if they were a book for sale. And how to we know that you are still, in fact, Doctor Duncan and not a puppet the boy is using to further his own agenda?"

"Naruto does not and will not ever have the capability to read or control mine or anyone else's minds," Duncan assured the council. "It was too big of a risk to allow him to learn. Giving him telepathic abilities was and still is only to ensure that if ever captured no other physic could learn our secrets. A failsafe if you will. Purely defensive capabilities."

"And if he learned without your knowledge."

"Naruto would never betray me. We've been partners for going on four years now."

"Then this meeting his adjourned. Dismissed."

The second the monitors shut fo Duncan's smile faded, and he stormed from his office shoving his red headed super weapon aside. "Follow me Naruto; we're moving up our timetable."

Following after his _boss_ , Naruto shook away the weird feeling he got whenever he saw himself through someone else's eyes.

"Can you believe those fools? To question me! About my work!"

Ignoring Duncan's rants on the unfairness of having to answer to someone other than himself Naruto kept a respectful three-foot space between them.

 _"I don't like being crowded, but you're still close enough to protect me if a mutant gets lose."_ Duncan had said when he had been promoted from lab rat to bodyguard last year. Not that there was much of a difference. He still slept in the prisoner block with the rest of the mutants.

"Here." Doctor Duncan snapped throwing a piece of paper in Naruto's face. "I want you back here before dark. I don't care how you do it or the number of casualties but do not fail me."

Catching the white sheet, Naruto looked down at the black scribbles that marred the paper. _"Another promotion. And to a purse snatcher, Great"_

* * *

(Xavier's School For the Gifted)

"Swear to me!-Hey!"

-"Hey!" Bobby, Aka _'Iceboy'_ crossed his arms as the tv changed from his movie to the news. Uggh, who watched the news? Oh, wait he knew. No one.  
"Kitty, give it back."

Katherine aka _'Kitty'_ made her body intangible as Bobby reached for the remote and much to the ten-year-old boy's embarrassment his hand went straight through hers and into her chest.

"Booby!" Kitty shouted with a scandalized look and jumped off the couch. "oh, sorry I meant _Bobby_."

Flushing Bobby put his hands in his lap. "Just switch it back." He muttered avoiding Kitty's eyes.

"No can do Iceboy. I overheard Professor Grey and Professor Summers talking about a bank robbery. They no it's a mutant, and the X-men are going to stop him." Kitty jumped back on the couch, index finger tapping the tv remote to switch channels. "C'mon where's it at."

"This is Betty Grant live at IDB Bank outside the Empire State Building where reports have come in about a robbery. Witness's state the perpetrator is a ten-year-old red headed boy with what can only be described as super powers."

Kitty stared at the screen with wide, unbelieving eyes as the brunette reporter stepped out of camera view and the so-called perpetrator stepped out the front five duffel bags floating behind him all of them connected by a string that the boy held in his hand.  
"He's telekinetic."

That was a dangerous power for a criminal to have. The ability to control objects and maybe even people's minds. He could do a lot more damage to the world than just robbing banks.

"Then it's a good thing Professor Grey is there," Bobby said as the Professor McCoy's warplane arrived at the scene hovering above the buildings.

"I thought I heard you listening in."

Wheeling around on the couch Kitty blushed. "Mr. Lehnsherr! We were just..Um"

"Watching your school teachers recruit a new classmate?" Eric asked taking a seat in the lounge chair next to the couch. "Once Charles knew the age of the boy it was an already decided they wouldn't be turning him over to the police. He's not evil, just young and misguided."

"Like you were when you tried to kill the president?" Bobby snapped glaring at the wrinkled white-haired mutant.

"Bobby!" Kitty smacked her friend on the arm as Eric's face fell. She knew her friend didn't like that a criminal like Mr. Lhensherr lived at the mansion but to say that to a friend of Professor Xavier was totally uncalled for. Turning to the oldest mutant in the room with a strained smile. "He didn't mean that."

"It's alright Kitty." Eric waved a hand. "He is entitled to his own opinion."

The tv interrupted the trio as the reporter started shouting. "Are you getting this? Get a close up of the X-men. Viewers, as you can see the X-men have arrived and in force."

The camera zoomed in as Jean, Scott, Nightcrawler, and Peter floated or dropped _in Hank's case_ down from the warplane.

* * *

(Outside, Empire State Building)

"Alright, everyone knows the plan?" Scott asked raising a hand to his visor.

"Try to talk to him and if that doesn't work take him down with minimal force," Peter repeated the same words Scott had used on the plane. "We got it Cyclops."

Pushing her husband's hand down Jean glared at the red visor. "Keep your hands down. He knows who we are and what you can do."

Glancing back at the young boy she let go Scott's hand and grabbed Peter's. "He's already on edge thanks to you. Quicksilver come with me."

"You're taking him? He's a-"

"A grown-up child?" Jean finished. "Yes he is, and he is proud of it. He can connect with our young criminal more easily than the rest of us can."

Walking forward slowly with Peter next to her Jean smiled at the young red head who stared blankly back at her. It was heartbreaking not being able to see any emotion in those blue eyes. No, fear of being arrested or excitement at seeing real life superheroes. Just blank blue slates.

"Jean, he's kinda creeping me out," Quicksilver whispered then gulped as the orbs of blue flickered to him for a split second before they focused back on Jean. "You think he heard me?"

"Yes, I did."

* * *

Naruto barely heard his own words as he stared down one of the strongest physics in the world. Jean Grey.

"We're not here to arrest you. We're here to help. Just put the bag down."

Fat chance of that. Taking a step back he was tempted, oh, so very tempted to probe at her mind. Nothing drastic or invasive, just enough to see if she was lying or not.

But he couldn't do that with a camera recording their little confrontation. She would let it slip out loud and then Duncan would see it, and his plans would go up in smoke, and he would go back into the chair to be reeducated about who was in charge. Wiped clean and rebuilt as Duncan's loyal lap dog.

No, he had a part to play. And if he had learned anything since being kidnapped from the hospital it was that he was a damn good actor.

"I don't need help." He said coldly, turning to walk the other way only to come face to face with Peter Maximoff. Quicksilver. Why these guys had codenames when nearly everyone knew their real names, he couldn't fathom, but whatever floated their boat.

As for Quicksilver.

"Move, Petey."

Peter shook his head his face a blur to Naruto's eyes. "Can't do that. Criminals usually go to jail but do to certain circumstances our boss is willing to offer you somewhere better. Where you can learn to control your powers and use them for good. Not-" A black gloved hand motioned at the bags in the air. "Not stealing."

"I. Don't. Need. Help." Naruto said punctuating each word. "And you can tell Professor Xavier that I respectfully decline his offer."

"Then I can't let you leave."

"Do you have a name?" Jean asked soothingly.

Rolling his eyes at the question, Naruto was tempted to say no but what did it really matter. Duncan never let him wear a mask when he went on missions. Not when he 'rescued' Trask from prison and not now because he wanted Naruto's face on bounty posters and the back of milk cartons.

If he were a sicker bastard, Naruto would have called it brilliant because he was mature for his age and understood why Duncan did it. Another failsafe in place that cemented loyalty.

Even if he did break free of the brainwashing and even if by some miracle he escaped after regaining his sense of self where could he go except right back to Duncan when in the eyes of the rest of the world he was a criminal.

"My name doesn't matter anymore."

"Naruto." He saw Jean startle slightly at the word, but she recovered quickly.

"No last name?"

Brushing that question off Naruto checked the cheap watch he had stolen from the thrift shop two blocks over and put on a cocky smirk when he saw the position the two hands were in. Stalling time was over.

Maybe if he was a different man, he would have stuck around and did the whole fighting fair schtick. Or if he were still a stupid child that didn't know any better he would actually try and fight them off believing that with all of his amassed abilities he could defeat them.

But he wasn't. He wasn't stupid or honorable; he was a survivor. And sometimes the best way to survive was to run.

Closing his eyes, he gripped the string in his hand a pictured the parking garage he had visited just hours earlier.

Opening them a second later he grinned at the group of red heads standing around him all of them standing on different red X's painted on the ground and each holding a set of five black duffle bags like balloons.

"Mission accomplished."

"All accounted for, and now cameras saw how much money we took." the closest doppelganger to him said letting the bags drop. "Are we merging here or?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, only half of you will merge here. The other seven jump back to our cell in intervals of two minutes. After you jump press yourself against the wall, so we don't kill each other."

Seven clones stepped forward and one by one they tied their strings to his bags and set their hands on his shoulders vanishing back into his body. He had never done it on camera or in front of a mirror so he didn't know what it looked like when he reconnected with his clones but John had said it was creepy as hell.

"Where are you going boss?"

"Drop our money off with Dominic. I'll jump straight to Duncan's office and then we will come to the cell to collect the rest of the money and merge."

With that Naruto pictured the small cabin in the woods miles outside of New York and vanished from the parking garage leaving nothing in his wake that would trace back to him.

* * *

Dominic Petros didn't even flinch when the blonde boy appeared in his house. The first time he had admittedly freaked out a little but that the first and last as he and his wife Klara set up a corner for teleporting that always remained empty in case their young friend needed to stop by.

What he didn't like was his tv being blocked by a bunch of duffel bags.

"Sorry," Naruto said moving the bags around until they were no longer blocking the screen.

Eying the bags Dominic raised a brow at Naruto. "How is in there?"

Naruto shrugged going back to his corner and standing under the wooden handcrafted _"Express'_ sign. It made from what he guessed was Cedar by Klara as a joke last month, and he always made sure to stand under it when he left. It was the least he could do in return for everything the Petros' were doing for him.  
"I'll be back in two days. Duncan's taking a trip and apparently, I'm staying home, so we'll have a few days to talk about the construction."

"Good," Dominic sat up straighter at the mention of his building project. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Am I going to like what I hear?" Naruto asked hesitantly. The last two times they had spoken Dominic was relaying problem after the problem that they were facing in construction. It was a disaster, and he was in no mood to hear about any more setbacks.

Dominic waved a hand and grinned. "No more problems on our end kid. We're in the clear for the next year or two."

"Great, I'll see you in two days then."

"Alright, see ya-" Dominic blinked, and the boy was gone. Sighing he turned back to the tv. "I hate when he does that."

* * *

Popping into existence between Duncan's desk and the door Naruto let the bags drop to the floor their resounding thud catching the doctor's attention.

"Naruto, my boy," Duncan looked up with a smile, but it faded as he saw what was brought to him. "Only five?"

"I had my clones teleport back to my cell. The other 35 bags are there."

"35? Ha!" Duncan stood from his chair a sadistic grin on his face. "No way is the government going to advertise they lost 35 million dollars."

Pressing down on the intercom on his desk Duncan spoke to the men stationed outside his room. "I want men in the prison block in five minutes, and I want it all in the safe in vault ten minutes. Naruto?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"You're going on a little expedition so here." Duncan threw a half inch thick folder at Naruto who caught it with ease. "A little in-flight reading. It's going to be a long trip. I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Naruto looked down at the folder then back up to Ducan. "Africa, sir?"

"Yes, there's a little country I want you to visit. While there you are going to get me more of this." Doctor Duncan held up the meteorite Naruto had stolen from A.I.M. "And you are going to get me billions of dollars worth of it. Now, get going my pilot is already waiting for you."

"Yes, sir." Tucking the folder underneath his arm Naruto left Duncan's office and pushed past the two bodyguards still at the door heading for the elevator. Pressing the button that would take hm to the basement where Duncan's private jet was kept he re-read the title printed on the top of the folder.

" _Mining Vibranium:_ **_Beware the Black Panther_**."

A little dramatic for his taste, with the bold letters. Naruto flipped the top page open.

Right there on the first page was a small colored pictured taken by a retro camera probably in the fifties was a giant white gorilla roaring at the camera.

 _"And it gets even better."_

* * *

(12 hours later)

 _Vibranium is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore with energy-manipulating qualities. It had long been hypothesized to be alien in origin by many a scientist who had ample chance to study it. Wakandan Vibranium is found almost exclusively in the tiny African nation of Wakanda._

 _Wakandan Vibranium absorbs vibratory or kinetic energy in its vicinity within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. As a result, a chunk of Vibranium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish._

"Sir?"

Closing the folder in his lap, Naruto glanced up at the young blonde flight attendant standing next to his chair. "Yes?"

"We'll be landing in 30 minutes. Would you like to change?" She held up a black bag with a note on pinned to the front.

Grabbing the note, he unfolded the little white slip. _"Naruto, if you're reading this you are almost to the rendezvous site. Inside the bag, the flight Marie is holding you will find everything you need to head my mining operation. Too dangerous to talk over the phone, further instructions are in the bag."_

Crumpling the note, Naruto shoved it in the pocket of his tattered blue jeans.

"Thank you," He said to the attendant who smiled and set the bag down on the seat across from him before leaving the room to give him some privacy. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he stood up and unzipped the black bag.

 _"The Doctors got a sense of humor."_ Was his first thought as he stared at the tan clothing inside the bag. The second was. "Why a scarf?"

After he had put on the matching shirt, pants and boots he had buckled on the belt lined with pouches and right there tied to the end was a tattered blue scarf. It wasn't dirty just made to look like it was old. Probably to give off the impression whoever was wearing it had seen some shit. Normal humans were so weird.

The whole outfit looked like it had been modeled after what you would find online if you typed in 'smuggler outfit.'

"Are you done in there?"

Buckling the shoulder holster that came with his clothes on Naruto slid the M1911 and its extra mags into place. "You can come in."

Marie slid open the door and stared at him for a second before shaking herself and smiling. "Would you like anything else before we land?"

"No thank you," Naruto said ignoring the teasing in the smile. He knew he looked ridiculous. A kid his age wearing something that could probably pass as his Halloween costume didn't really inspire fear. Marie didn't even flinch at the gun under his arm, and she was a civilian.

Sitting back down in his chair Naruto picked up the folder and began reading again. Twelve hours had gotten him through most of it but smuggling billions of dollars worth of the rarest metal on earth was a big a job, and he needed to be at the top of his game. "Just like the bank robberies."

He would play the part of the perfect servant, but without Duncan's constant supervision he was going to smuggle Vibranium from the smuggling operation to keep for himself.

* * *

(Xavier School For the Gifted)

"Charles the boy is a criminal. You saw the footage, Jean offered help, and he turned it down."

Gathered in the Professor's office the X-men who had been tasked with 'stopping' the blonde kids shopping spree were all watching spliced news footage of the seven robberies.

"Maybe," Charles nodded to Scott who was the most verbal in his dislike for the young thief. "However, two mutations in a boy that young? Most mutants don't activate their powers until puberty."

"Are you suggesting experiments, Charles?" Hank asked. They all knew it happened as one of their own had suffered through such trail's but it was still something that most liked to push from their minds unless necessary.

"That would be the answer to my question as to why the boy wanted to be there but also didn't," Jean added glaring at her lover. "He had formidable shields for one so young, but I could still slip past and catch a glimpse of his mind before he vanished. It was jarring, to say the least."

"Jarring?" Charles asked

Jean nodded slowly searching for the right words to explain what she felt. "He was very conflicted about what he was doing, but he also felt that it was the right thing to do."

"That doesn't make any sense Jean. The kid robbed fourteen banks and got away with millions of dollars. Even if we did find him, what are we supposed to ignore what he's done?" Scott questioned. "A lot of mutants have it bad, but that doesn't I've them the right to break the law. Unless he was being controlled somehow he is responsible for his own actions."

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. When we find the child, we can learn his motives for his indiscretions. Dismissed."

* * *

(Private Airport, Kenya)

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Mr. Naruto."

"Someone must be talking about me." Not that it was a surprise. He was a kid, and he had no qualms about the whispering going on behind his back. It was to be expected from the scum of the earth not to want to take orders from a child not even half their age. He would have been more suspicious if they accepted it without question.

Hence the reason he was ignoring the kiss ass that was Justin Hammer. The CEO was of Hammer industries shouldn't be taking orders from a kid without complaint unless he wanted to. And if he wanted to then he had his own agenda.

"Let go!"

"C'mon, sweetie stay for awhile."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes as one of Duncans 'employees' grabbed Marie before she could get back on the plane. Blue eyes met begging brown ones, and Naruto called out. "Let her go!"

Fifty pairs of eyes turned on him vary from grudging respect to hatred and even amusement from those who thought he was about to die. Naruto didn't see the looks he was receiving keeping his eyes trained on the burly man who looked more sasquatch than human.

"Let her go," Naruto repeated, and the Sasquatch drew the desert eagle strapped to his leg.

"I'm not taking orders from a kid no matter how much we get paid." Sasquatch point the giant pistol in naruto's direction. "Why don't you worry about yourself before you get shot."

Lifting a hand, Naruto watched as Marie was let free and bolted for the jet yelling to the pilot to take off as soon as possible. "I only knew here for a few hours but she works for me, and I can't have you going around assaulting my employees."

"Hey, Hey! what're you doing?" Sasquatch yelled as he struggled to stop the gun in his hand from moving. It was a useless attempt as the barrel pressed against his chin, and his finger pulled the trigger.

"Oh, wow. Wow!" Hammer turned to the rest of the men all staring at Naruto. "Everyone in their cars. We're moving out! Mr. Naruto this is our ride."

Naruto rolled his eyes climbing into the black and silver jeep. It was obviously Justin's Jeep as he doubted a man wearing a suit in one hundred degrees weather would ride in the bucket of bolts the others were driving.

"You know when you stepped off that plane I was a little surprised to see that the smuggler I hired was a kid, but that-" Justin pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the retreating hangar. "That was some scary shit. I might actually have nightmares after that."

"Rule number one. Always establish yourself as someone who shouldn't be fucked with." Naruto said paraphrasing the list of rules that was tucked in his pocket. Those weren't the exact words that Duncan had written, but they seemed to get the point across as Justin gulped before smiling again.

"That's...that's...um...good. Yeah, having rules in business is important. It's-"

 _"Stop talking."_ Naruto projected the idea into his benefactor's mind and leaned back into his leather seat. Bad enough he was spending at minimum a year out of the states and away from his co-conspirators, but he refused to be subjected to listening to Hammer annoying voice unlesss he had to. He hadn't even known the man for an hour, but from the thoughts of double-crossing and murder going on in his head, everything that came out of Justin Hammers mouth was bullshit.

Well, hopefully, he wouldn't stay the entire year. He did run a million dollar business so there was no way he could afford to stay in Africa for more than a week.

Naruto glanced at the CEO who was just kind of staring at him like he had something he wanted to say but didn't want to say. _"I really hope he only stays a week."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it,** **leave a review with what you guys thought, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **P.S: If you want to check out what Naruto looks like. {** **narutoxover. deviantart com/} No spaces dot before the com.**


End file.
